powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Buttercup/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to the school cafeteria) Narrator: Ah, lunchtime at the school cafeteria. (We see Blossom and Bubbles making scrapbook decorations) Bubbles: Cute ribbons. Blossom: Ooh, glitter! Friendly Girl: Scrapbooking is so awesome! Girls: Yay! (Buttercup comes in eating sloppy joes) Buttercup: Dudes! It's sloppy joe Tuesday! (She eats the sloppy joe) They should make this a holiday. Friendly Girl: What happened to your forehead? Buttercup: (She looks at her forehead which has a bump in it) Oh, that? Funny story. Check it. So, there's this guy at the construction yard, Mac. (Eats the pizza) So, he says his forklift can crush anything, anything! And I'm all like "I'm stronger than that". And anyway, I arm-wrestled a forklift. Friendly Girl: Oh, interesting. Blossom: Uh, hey, Buttercup. Do you want to, uh...sit with us and...you know, chew? Bubbles: We're talking about scrapbooking! Buttercup: Uh, yeah. No, that's not really my thing. I'll just grab a seat over there. (She goes to the other table where she can sit at) Pfft. Scrapbooking. (She glares at Maylyn and the other Derbytantes. They roller-skate around Buttercup at in the top of the table) Maylyn: Hey. You're Buttercup, right? Buttercup: Who's asking? Maylyn: I'm Maylyn, head of the Derbytantes. Chorus: Derbytantes! Maylyn: Dig your head scrape. Do you get from fighting a monster or something? Buttercup: (Blows her hair) Forklift. Dig your skates. Maylyn: Yeah. We never take them off. We grind on skates, we skateboard on skates, we even do pottery on skates. (The girl grinds on the rail on stairs, the girl does a skateboard on her skates, and two girls made pottery on skates) Best work yet. Derbytante Girls: Whoo! Maylyn: We also play Death Ball on skates. Buttercup: Whoa, back up. What's Death Ball? Maylyn: You should find out. (She and the others skate out as Blossom and Bubbles come in) Blossom: Hey, Buttercup. Who are your friends? Bubbles: Do they want to come scrapbooking, too? (Buttercup stares at the Maylyn and her friends) Buttercup: Death Ball. (She flies out as the table is ripped) Princess Morbucks: (from o.s) Hey, girls. (She is seen with Blossom and Bubbles) Blossom: Princess Morbucks? (Cut to Princess Morbucks' pose) Chorus: Morbucks! Princess Morbucks: I see Butter-butt has left you with new friends. Blossom: No, she's just off... Bubbles: Playing Death Ball! Blossom: ...With some people. Princess Morbucks: Well, if you need a replacement, I know a stunningly gorgeous redhead with loads of sass and gobs of cash. (She makes a fist and opens it) Mike drop! Blossom: We don't need a replacement. Come on, Bubbles. We'll see Buttercup later. (She and Bubbles fly out) Princess Morbucks: Sure you will, "Later". (Cut to the screen that says "L8R") Chorus: Later! (Cut to Blossom and Bubbles playing the game) Bubbles: Where's Buttercup? In the next scene, we see Buttercup wearing a helmet and skates. She's floating in the air about to smack a ball. Buttercup: DEATH BALL! One of the Derbytantes gets socked by the ball. Then cut to the next scene. Blossom: Where's Buttercup? Another cut to the next scene where Buttercup is still playing death ball. And then we go back to Blossom and Bubbles, who are sitting in the tub, wondering where their sister is. Bubbles: Where's Buttercup? Then we go back to Buttercup, who is still playing death ball. She manages to hit another Derbytante. Another cut to the next scene with Blossom and Bubbles, both of them looking really sad. Blossom is holding a jump rope on one end and Octi on the other. Bubbles jumps over the rope with a sad look on her face, along with Blossom. They then begin to leave the park. Bubbles: I miss Buttercup... And then another cut to the next scene with Buttercup holding a ball. The words "Death Ball" appear behind her. Buttercup: DEATH BALL! She then throws the ball at Maylyn to where the ball starts to zig-zag across the room, hitting all the Derbytantes. We can hear pinball sounds from all those hits. Derbytantes: Yeah! Woohoo! They then chant... Derbytantes: Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Bubbles: (from o.c.) Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup turns around to see Blossom and Bubbles at the door. Buttercup goes over to her sisters. Buttercup: Hey guys. Ya see that buttwhoppin' I just gave? Blossom: Oh yeah, you did great. Buttercup: Thanks. So, what's up? Blossom: Well, we noticed that you've been hanging out with your new friends a lot and we thought that we would come by and bring you some lunch and stuff. Bubbles: We brought leftover lasagna! Maylyn then skates over to where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are at. Maylyn: Anything chill over here Buttlyn? Blossom: Uh, Buttlyn? Bubbles giggles a little. Buttercup: That's my new nickname. Everybody in this game has a name that rhymes with "lyn". This is Maylyn. Maylyn: Sup? Buttercup: Jaylyn. Jaylyn: Yo. Buttercup: And Bobbysuzeraelyn. This Derbytante has a masculine appearance, yet has a feminine voice. Bobbysuzeraelyn: Hi guys! Maylyn: Come on Buttlyn let's bolt! Maylyn, Buttercup, and the other Derbytantes take a leave. Buttercup: See you guys on the flip side! Blossom: But Buttercup wait! Bubbles: I should've called it death lasagna... Cut to the next scene where Blossom and Bubbles float across a sidewalk. Both girls have a sad look on their face. Bubbles: We've lost our sister haven't we? Blossom: Don't be silly Bubbles. Buttercup is just being... well... Buttercup. Bubbles: I guess. Princess Morbucks: Hey super gal pals! Looks like there's an opening now that your sister ditched you. She takes a sip of her drink and sighs happily. Blossom: She didn't ditch us. Princess Morbucks: Yes she did! And I wanna be a Powerpuff Girl. There is an opening after all. Bubbles: She does have a point. Blossom: No. She doesn't. Bubbles, she can't even fly. Princess Morbucks: Power boots! Blossom: Big deal. You don't have any superpowers. Princess is holding her own limo with one hand. Princess Morbucks: Power gloves! Blossom: Well... you don't even have a costume! Princess takes off her normal clothes and reveals her outfit that represents the Girls' outfits although it's yellow in color. Princess'' ''Morbucks: Power flats! Blossom's jaw drops in response. Princess Morbucks: So am I in or what? Blossom: Just. No. (Blossom looks away with a frown on her face. Then she turns back around looking at Princess.) Look, Buttercup is our sister, and we're a team. She'll always be there for us no matter what! Hmph! Blossom drags Bubbles away in a huff, not wanting to say anything to Princess anymore. Princess Morbucks: Oh really? Well then let's find out. (Princess looks at her phone. She presses a button that has a monster face on it. She presses it.) Princess' Phone: Initiate monster attack. The next scene, we see traffic. In one car we see a monster who is singing to himself until his tablet which looks like an iPad beeping. He picks it up. Monster's Tablet: Monster needed. 2.3 miles. Monster: Showtime. (The monster then begins to grow in size, growling while doing so.) Fear me! For I am an evil monster! Blossom's and Bubbles' phones begin to ring. Princess is behind them staring. - Bubbles: (from o.s) Buttercup! (Buttercup goes to the crystal heart where Blossom and Bubbles is inside) Buttercuuuuuuuuuup! (She slides down) Buttercup: Stand back. (She tries punching the heart but, Princess Morbucks comes to the girls inside a giant robot) Princess Morbucks: Hey, girls. Look what I got for my un-birthday. (Buttercup flies to her) Buttercup: This is going to be too easy. (Princess Morbucks' robot grabs her) Aw, man! (Princess Morbucks' robot puts her back) Princess Morbucks: Wait. Check this out. It came from the suit. (Presses the button) Robot: You'll never save your sisters now. Princess Morbucks: (Laughs) You like that? 'Cause it's true. Maylyn: Yeah not really true, like, at all. You see, the Derbytantes, we protect our sisters, and that includes sisters of sisters. Buttercup: I thought you were working for money-pants. Why should I trust you? Princess Morbucks: Yeah, you're supposed to be working for me. Maylyn: Buttercup earned our respect. You just paid for it. Come on. If there's one thing we're good at, it's thrashing stuff. Rock and roll, ladies! (The Derbytantes spin around to Blossom and Bubbles who are stuck in a crystal heart) Blades up, girls! (She and the other Derbytantes free Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup gets out of Princess Morbucks' robot hand and gets a piece of a crystal) Buttercup: Anyone for a game of Death Ball? Bubbles: Death Ball! (She and Blossom throw the crystals at Princess Morbucks' robot arms. Buttercup throws the crystal at Princess Morbucks' whole robot body) Princess Morbucks: Okay, we'll call it a draw. (She flies away with the robot head as Buttercup land for her rescued sisters) Bubbles: Buttercup! (She hugs Buttercup) I thought you were gone forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! Buttercup: Sorry I got carried away hanging out with the Derbytantes. I guess I forgot who my real friends are. Blossom: We're not just friends, we're sisters! (Princess Morbucks feels happy about that) Bubbles: Yeah! And we're sorry we replaced you with Morbucks! Buttercup: Wait, what? (The ending hearts appear on the screen) Narrator: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (Bubbles appears on the screen holding the ball) Bubbles: And Death Ball! (She throws the ball at the screen) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts